I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for controlling operation of user equipments (UEs) in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of UEs. A UE may communicate with a base station via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station. The system may operate on a specific frequency channel, which may be defined by a particular center frequency and a particular system bandwidth. It may be desirable to constrain all transmissions in the system to be within the system bandwidth and to reduce undesired emissions outside of the system bandwidth in order to reduce interference to other systems operating on neighboring frequency bands.